The proposal to establish a Clinical Research Center for the Study of Psychopathology of the Elderly will capitalize on our greatest asset, a wealth of patient and clinical resources. The Center will be devoted to establishing and conducting research aimed at disentangling the clinical, psychosocial, and biological mechanisms which contribute to the development of psychiatric disorders in a variety of geriatric patient populations. The CRC/PE will i) coalesce and coordinate ongoing University programs dealing with geriatric behavioral problems; ii) undertake case identification, longitudinal follow-up, and data storage in a central facility; iii) maintain a Core research program to support ongoing studies, conduct new research, and disseminate research findings; iv) promote new investigative multidisciplinary endeavors utilizing the Center's resources, and provide consultation, guidance, and support for these investigations; and v) develop education and training opportunities at the local, regional, and national levels. This CRC/PE will be integrated with existing clinical, educational, and research efforts. These ties will facilitate creative investigative approaches, such as the rapid acquisition of postmortem samples for clinical-pathological correlation. The CRC/PE will serve as the catalytic focus for developing novel, multidisciplinary approaches to the study of psychopathology in the elderly.